


be more chill but it's bandori

by mermaidbutch



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD Matsubara Kanon, Autistic Hikawa Hina, Be More Chill au, F/F, Gen, Misaki’s sister is named Haruka in this, Multi, cause I think she doesn't have a canon name but lmk if I'm wrong, it doesnt quite follow the plot of Be More Chill but it's pretty close, like a lot of details are changed and a couple of the songs will be in a different order, this is gonna be a fucking mess, tw for ableism and the r slur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidbutch/pseuds/mermaidbutch
Summary: Misaki has always been a loser. Desperately in love with a girl who seems to be totally interested in someone else, she resorts to taking a microchip in the form of a pill in order to seem cooler. However, her best friend Hagumi isn't quite down for that.





	1. More Than Survive

“C’mon!! Ugh, why isn't this shit loading?” Misaki sighs, clicking PornHub links frantically. Her alarm begins to ring. “Fuck, guess I'll be horny all day…”

 

That's fine.  _ Freaking out is my okay!  _ Misaki thinks. She pulls her skirt back up and goes to eat breakfast. 

 

Her little sister is waiting downstairs for her. “Hello, Haruka! What are we having for breakfast today?”

 

“Cereal!” Haruka says, grinning. 

 

“Cereal? Very nice!” Misaki says, pretending to be surprised. They have cereal every day, but it was more fun for her sister to think Misaki didn't know that. 

 

The two of them chat while eating, laughing and smiling. Soon it's time for Haruka to go. 

 

“Alrighty, you have fun at middle school today!” Misaki says. 

 

“I will! Bye-bye!”

 

Misaki waves Haruka off and begins to pack her things. She considers going upstairs and giving the computer another try, but decides that's a little desperate. 

 

Finally, Misaki is ready to go. She leans her head against the door and sighs. Eventually, she opens it. “Gooood morning everyone!” she shouts.

 

Misaki starts walking down the sidewalk. 

_ Should I take the bus? Oh god, I have time to walk… should I do that? I don't like admitting I don't have a car, but I’ll smell bad if I walk. _ Misaki thinks about all this, so lost in thought she doesn't even notice the bus pull up to the stop. 

 

“Kid, you gonna get on?” the bus driver asks, somewhat concerned at the lack of response. Misaki slowly nods and steps up onto the bus, accepting her fate. 

 

She sits in the first empty seat she comes across. Years of being bullied in middle school had taught her how to survive a bus ride. Misaki just hopes nobody's bullying her sister.

 

* * *

 

 

Literally the moment she steps off the bus, Misaki spots three figures, each more troublesome than that last. 

 

Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru, and Shirasagi Chisato. 

 

The gossip trio is what everyone else calls them. Misaki prefers to think of them as the popular bitch parade. 

 

As she gets closer, she can overhear their rather loud conversation. 

 

Chisato is snickering as always, and she leans over to Kaoru. “So Kokoro told me that she heard from Saaya who heard from Tomoe that Moca told Aya-chan, ‘I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at karaoke.’ And guess what?”

 

“What?” Kaoru replies. 

 

“She lost on purpose!” Chisato says, a little too dramatically. 

 

“Oh my god, that's soo fleeting!”

 

“Kao-kun, what did I say about using that word in the wrong context?” 

 

“Sorry…”

 

Kokoro pipes up with, “And then Moca was all like--”

 

“I'm telling her, Kokoro! Shut up!” Chisato cuts her off. She then spots Misaki. “Ew, I beat she'd jack off to that,” she says, pointing at Misaki with her eyes. 

 

“Eww!” Kaoru and Kokoro jeer. 

 

Misaki opens her mouth to defend herself, but a very short, fast thing slams into her side. Hikawa Hina. 

 

“Don't touch me, tall ass!” 

 

Misaki almost apologizes before catching herself. “Aren't you the one who--?”

 

But Hina’s already forgotten Misaki and moved onto the next thing. “Yo, Maru! What's the deal with you and Moca?” She catches up to Maruyama Aya, the only person at this school who even talks to her besides her sister, Sayo. 

 

Aya giggles. “Well, I shouldn't tell… but let's just say I'm glad to be such a good singer!”

 

Misaki shakes her head. This school was wild as always. She begins walking toward class, and then--

 

_ Matsubara Kanon.  _ The main character of Misaki’s heart. 

 

She's standing in front of the bulletin board, searching for something.

 

Kanon looks so lovely, smiling to herself and humming. She looks all around with eyes that seem to see nothing. 

 

She eventually finds what she's looking for: The signup sheet for the school play. 

 

Misaki watches her, absolutely entranced as Kanon picks up the pen and scribbles her name on the sheet. In fact, she's so in awe that she forgets to stop staring once Kanon turns around. 

 

There's an akward moment where they make eye contact, and--

 

“Did you say something?” Kanon asks softly. 

 

Misaki can feel her face heating up. “I, uh, no?” She awkwardly takes a step back, then dashes off in the opposite direction. 

 

_ Good fucking going, Misaki. Your crush is gonna think you're super lame. Which you are. But she doesn't need to know that.  _

 

As she runs, Misaki doesn't watch where she's going, and ends up crashing into another girl, knocking her breakfast tray to the ground. 

 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Misaki immediately bends down to pick up the breakfast. Luckily the chicken sandwich was wrapped and the milk unopened, but the biscuit is now lying on the floor in a few crumbly pieces. 

 

“Yo, Mii-kun!” a familiar voice says. 

 

“Hagumi!!” Misaki laughs in relief. “God, when I crashed into you I was so worried it'd be, like, Chisato or someone.” 

 

Hagumi squats and begins sweeping up the biscuit crumbs with her hand. “Nah, it's just me! Ehehe.” She says it with a kinda reggae lilt, bouncing slowly to the tempo. 

 

“You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?”

 

“Why wouldn't I be listening to Marley? It's hella groovy!” Hagumi says. “Anyway, you look not so hot. What's up?”

 

“I wrote Kanon a letter…”

 

“That's progress!”

 

Misaki sighs. “I ripped it up and ate it.”

 

“Oof.”

 

Misaki sighs. “I don't know what to do. I'm such a loser.” She hands the milk and wrapped sandwich to Hagumi, who eagerly takes them and places them back on the tray. 

 

“Well, I believe in you. Hey, did you know humanity had stopped evolving? I saw it on Discovery Channel.” 

 

“And that's…. a good thing?”

 

“Mhm! Since you don't have to be strong or handsome to survive, there's never been a better time in history to be a loser!” Hagumi says a little too loudly. 

 

Misaki shrugs. “I guess.”

 

“I mean, wouldn't you rather--”

 

“The school play!” 

 

“What? I was gonna say get stoned in my basement, but--”

 

“No, I mean-- Kanon! She signed up for the school play earlier. That'd be the perfect opportunity to talk to her!” 

 

Hagumi blinks, looking slightly confused. “Oh! Oh yeah, you're right!” she says. 

 

“Okay, I'm-- I'm going.” Misaki takes a deep breath and walks back in the direction of the bulletin board. She finds the sign up sheet easily. 

 

_ Everyone will think I'm lame, but… Who cares? If Kanon can do it, so can I! _

 

Misaki picks up the pen and steels her resolve. She neatly writes ‘Okusawa Misaki’ on the line underneath Kanon’s name. 

 

“Retard!” Hina shouts, pointing at Misaki and laughing. Everyone else in the hallway follows suit. 

 

“Ahh, I like autistic people,” Chisato says, giggling.

 

Misaki does her best to stand tall and look dignified, but inside she felt like she's being crushed. 

 

“C’mon, Mii-kun. Let's get out of here,” Hagumi mutters. She takes a silent Misaki by the hand, leading her out of the crowded hallway. 

 

_ Well, I guess I'm even more of a loser than before. But I guess it's worth it to get close to Kanon.  _

 

_ All these other people at this school, they're main characters. But not me. I'm just some freak. _

  
_ I'll never be center stage. But that's fine. All I want is to do more than survive.  _


	2. I Love Play Rehersal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haven't added anything to this in a billion years but here's chapter 2 :)

The rest of the day goes fairly smoothly. Misaki turns in her math homework, which she actually did last night. Usually the math teacher gives her a sad look when Misaki does the work right in front of her. 

 

At lunch, she sees Chisato and Kaoru. The two of them point and laugh at her, probably remembering the whole debacle from this morning. Misaki can't help but wonder where Kokoro is.

 

At least she'll get to go to Hagumi’s house after school. But something’s nagging her. Misaki just pushes it to the back of her mind. It's probably not as important as spending time with her best friend. 

 

When the final bell rings, Misaki immediately jumps up and races out of the classroom. She spots Hagumi from across the courtyard.

 

She can hear an excited “Mii-kun!” as she approaches Hagumi. 

 

“Hey, Hagumi! How's it going?”

 

“Going great!” her friend says. The two of the began to walk. 

 

“Yo, thanks for saving my ass this morning. I totally froze up. I prolly would've just stood in the hall like that if you hadn't helped,” Misaki mumbles. 

 

“It's fine! You don't have to thank me. That's what best friends are for!” Hagumi says with a smile. 

 

“Well, I appreciate you, Hagumi. I'm excited to go over to your house!” Misaki says. But she feels sort of wrong, like she's forgotten something.

 

“Yeah!! We can play video games and eat cookies and get stoned and…”

 

Misaki zones out as Hagumi rambles on. Something is definitely wrong, something to do with what Hagumi said. It's not that she didn't wanna play video games or--  _ Wait.  _

 

_ Play video games. Play. _

 

“Shit!” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“The play!”

 

Hagumi gasps. “Oh no! You'll be late!”

 

“God, I'm so sorry Hagumi! I can't come over cause of the play. But I'll make it up to you on friday, okay?” Misaki turns and runs back toward the school. 

 

“Silly Mii-kun…” Hagumi says to herself, watching Misaki dash off. She chuckles. “I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful best friend.”

 

* * *

 

Misaki bursts through the door into the auditorium. “Sorry I'm late, Tsukishima-san!”

 

“It's fine, but don't do it again,” Marina says, sounding like she wanted to scold her but didn't have the energy to do so. This was Misaki’s first interaction with the drama teacher. Sure, she'd seen her around school, but up close was different. Marina seems a little… empty. 

 

Misaki wonders if Marina ever had a dream she gave up on. It would logically explain that quiet voice, that vacant stare. But now’s not the time to theorize about her teacher’s depression. 

 

Chisato is standing in a corner of the stage. She looks upset and lonely without Kaoru or Kokoro next to her. Misaki almost goes over to her, but decides against it. Chisato wouldn't appreciate her pity. 

 

At center stage, Misaki spots Kanon. She’s hanging out with Moca and Aya, and the three of them are laughing together. Misaki notices Chisato’s eye twitch at the three of them being happy. She kinda is staring at them, isn't she? Chisato and Aya used to date last year. Misaki wondered if that had something to do with it. 

 

Misaki walks up to the group. “Hey…” she says. 

 

“Hello, Misaki!” Kanon says excitedly. Misaki feels her heart fluttering a bit. 

 

“Uh, Chisato’s staring at us. Should we be worried?”

 

Moca shakes her head. “Naww, she's just upset ‘cause she doesn't like me.” She waves at Chisato, who immediately scoffs and turns away. Moca giggles. 

 

“Don't be silly, Moca… I'm sure she thinks you're cool! Chisato is really a good person, even if she doesn't always act like it,” Kanon says. 

 

“Heh… I think you remember the middle schooler Chisato more than you know the high schooler.”

 

“Alrighty, girls! We're about to pick roles,” Marina calls out.

 

“Yeah! I'm ready!” Kanon says happily. She and Moca walk toward Marina to check out what roles are available. 

 

“Aren't there auditions or something?” Misaki whispers to Aya. 

 

Aya shakes her head. “The theater program at this school is trash. We're lucky there's even a play at all, to be honest.”

 

“Hm…” Misaki replies, pretending to be thoughtful. She follows Aya to where Marina stands.

 

* * *

 

Time flies by when you're having fun, and soon it's the end of rehearsal. 

 

The four girls gather outside to wait for Moca’s friend to pick her up. 

 

“I had a lot of fun today! It's nice to hang out with my friends!” Kanon says. 

 

“I had fun too. What was your favourite part?” Moca asks. 

 

“Every bit is my favourite! I love play rehearsal!” Kanon says happily. “It helps me with my ADHD! It helps me focus! It helps me, uh… focus? Did I already say that?”

 

Moca giggles. “Well, It's cool that you got to play Puck. He's the main role. Moca-chan’s impressed~”

 

“It's just because Tsukishima-san likes me. I've always been a part of the theater program, even back in freshman year,” Kanon replies. 

 

“Y’know, I was in cheerleading freshman year…” Aya mumbles, not to anyone in particular. 

 

“Oh, Ran’s here,” Moca says. “Bye guys.”

 

“Bye, Moca-chan!” Kanon replies. Moca gets in the car with a really punk looking girl Misaki has never seen before. 

 

Aya tugs on Kanon’s sleeve. “Kanon, we should get home too.”

 

“Yeah, we should… Wait, Misaki-chan, is your mom gonna pick you up or something?” Kanon says, turning to Misaki inquisitively. 

 

“No…”

 

“Do you have a ride home?” Kanon asks, worried. Her eyebrows are all scrunched together. 

 

“Oh, it's fine! I can just walk.”

 

“How long will that take?”

 

“Maybe a half hour, forty minutes, something like that,” Misaki replies nonchalantly. 

 

“In the dark!? Misaki, that's not safe!” 

 

“Really, it's f--” 

 

“Aya is taking me home, she has her driver's license. Just ride in the car with us,” Kanon says, her voice almost pleading. 

 

Misaki really can't say no to those puppy dog eyes. “Alright…”

 

* * *

 

The car ride to Misaki’s house wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be. She's sitting next to Kanon, but it doesn't feel weird. It's like they're hanging out as friends.

 

“Alright, this is your house, right?” Aya asks. 

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, yes."

 

“Bye, Misaki-chan!”

 

Misaki’s face flushes as Kanon addresses her. “Goodbye…”

 

“I'll see you next Tuesday, yeah?” Kanon says with a smile. 

 

“Of course,” Misaki replies, hoping she doesn't sound too eager. 

 

Kanon waves goodbye, and Misaki feels her heart swell. 

 

Signing up for the play was definitely a good idea.


	3. The SQUIP Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double upload but both chapters are mega short

The next morning, Misaki is awoken by an erratic shaking from her sister. 

 

“Hey, Haruka… “ Misaki groans. 

 

“Misaki! You overslept!!” Haruka says, wide-eyed and worried. 

 

Misaki lets a word slip out that definitely shouldn't be said around middle schoolers, but Haruka pretends to not hear it. 

 

“Thank you for waking me up. Make sure you aren't late to school for my sake, okay?” 

 

“Alrighty, I'll go. The bus hasn't come yet, but it'll be here soon probably.”

 

“Did you eat your cereal? And brush your teeth?” Misaki asks. 

 

“Yes! I'm all ready,” Haruka replies. 

 

“Have fun at school!”

 

_ This week can't possibly get more eventful _ , Misaki thinks. She's wrong. 

 

* * *

 

As soon as she shows up to school, she asks the history teacher if she can use the bathroom. It's mostly an excuse to get out of class, but Misaki does kinda need to pee. As she walks in, she spots Hina. Not good. Misaki really isn't in the mood to get called retarded. 

 

In an effort to avoid the blue-haired girl, Misaki walks briskly into the nearest bathroom stall. The door clicks shut in the nick of time. 

 

“Oh! Who's that?” she hears Hina ask. 

 

A pause, then footsteps as she approaches the stall. 

 

“Misakiii,” Hina says gleefully. “I know you're in there!” 

 

_ Fuck. She saw me.  _

 

Misaki sighs. “What do you want?”

 

“To change your life! Today is the birth of a new person, Misaki two point oh--”

 

“I'm literally just trying to take a piss, Hina.”

 

“Well, I'm gonna tell you all about SQUIPs while you do your business!” Hina says excitedly. 

 

“Huh? Sticks?”

 

“Nooo! SQUIPs! Super Quantum Intel Progressors!”

 

“What's a progressor? Do you mean processor?”

 

“Uh, yeah! That word,” Hina replies. 

 

Misaki sighs. “So… what kinda processor is it?”

 

“It's from America and it's absolutely boppin’!”

 

Misaki opens the stall door to find Hina grinning wildly. 

 

“What does it do?” Misaki asks, suspicious yet interested. 

 

“Tells you how to act and shit! Makes you suuuper cool! A loser like you would benefit from this kinda technology--”

 

“As if you aren't a loser.”

 

Hina shakes her head. “Not any more, I'm not! Last year I got one, and junior year has been super easy and fun! SQUIPs make you cooler!”

 

“That's totally fake,” Misaki scoffs.

 

“It's not! It's top secret American technology!” Hina says. 

 

“Well, if it's top secret, how do you know about it?” Misaki asks, a bit doubtful. 

 

Hina snorts. “Easy! My sister told me, duh!”

 

Misaki raises an eyebrow. 

 

“My sister is sooo cool, you would not even believe--”

 

“Yeah, I know. Shut up about your sister and please let me exit this bathroom.”

 

Hina spreads her arms and legs out like a starfish, which is actually pretty comical looking considering how short she is. “I won't let you go! Not yet, I'm not even done talking!”

 

“Whatever,” Misaki says, walking past her. 

 

Desperately, in one last effort to convince her, Hina shouts, “It'll help you get close to Kanon-san!”

 

Misaki freezes. “You, uh, you know about…?”

 

Hina chuckles. “Who doesn't? You're both so obvious.”

 

“I'm not-- wait, both?”

 

“Anyway! If you get a SQUIP, she'll think you're super cool!”

 

“...If I talk to you next monday, will you be willing to negotiate?”

 

Hina absolutely beams. “Yeah! Oh my god, Onee-chan is gonna be so proud of me!”

 

“...Whatever,” Misaki repeats. Finally, Hina lets her go. 

 

Misaki has never been so happy to go to class.


	4. Two Player Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is even shorter than the squip song sorry :( anyway get yalls unrequited hagumisa

Finally, friday comes along, and Misaki finds herself at Hagumi’s house for the Nth time that year.

 

“Dude, I got the new Super Smash Bros emulated on my PC! It's slow as hell, but it beats paying for a Switch,” Hagumi says excitedly. “We should play!”

 

“Sounds good,” Misaki agrees. 

 

“I have some weed in the--”

 

“No.”

 

“Ehehe!”

 

Hagumi plays better when she's high, but wins a lot even when neither are stoned out of their minds. 

 

“Play until you win?” Hagumi says, offering her friend a Wii remote. 

 

“Don't get cocky,” Misaki replies. 

 

“It's not cocky if it's true!”

 

It takes eleven tries for Misaki to win, not that she's complaining. Smash is pretty fun, and it's with Hagumi of course. 

 

Hagumi cheers when they see the screen. 

 

**Player One: Pit is the winner!**

 

“Yaaay! Mii-kun won!” 

 

“Suprising, considering you're a god at Solid Snake.”

 

“I'm no god! God fears me!” Hagumi replies, pretending to be indignant. They both laugh. 

 

“Hah… That was intense,” Misaki says. “My thumbs kinda hurt now…” 

 

“You're so cool, Mii-kun! Just cause I'm the only one who thinks so doesn't mean I'm wrong,” Hagumi giggles. 

 

Misaki smiles at her. “How cool?” she asks, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Cooler than a vintage cassette!” Hagumi says, nodding. 

 

They both laugh in the way best friends laugh when they understand each other completely without even saying a word. 

 

“Guess what?” Hagumi asks.

 

“What?”

 

“Tickle fight!”

 

Hagumi tackles Misaki, both of them giggling as they crash to the ground. It's not long before Misaki is breathless, screeching, “Stop, stop--” 

 

“I'll never stop, Mii-kun! It's you, after all!”

 

The two spread their bodies out on the floor, letting out one last laugh. Hagumi’s hand brushes Misaki’s face, but neither of them mention it.

 

“I had so much fun today,” Misaki whispers. 

 

“Me too,” Hagumi replies softly. 

 

Lying here with Hagumi is so nice. It's almost enough for Misaki to forget all about SQUIPs. Almost.


End file.
